Bo has a nightmare
by Natkyo6
Summary: Lauren has ran away from the new Ash and is staying at Bo's after the ash declared all humans must remain in headquaters.   During her stay Bo has a nightmare, in which Lauren tries to soothe her restless sleep...


Fanfiction for the series Lost Girl! I do not own this characters, this is me showing my love for this show!  
>WARNING: Mature Content! Doccubus Love! Team Lauren :D<p>

Bo was asleep, her breathing quickened and she started to grow restless. It was clear that she was having a nightmare. Bo was running in the forest, creatures she had never seen before kept emerging from the dark trying to ensnare her in their claws. Her heart was pounding and she would stumble over fallen branches, trying in her might to run faster and faster to get away from the deadly under fae's, the hideous fae hidden from the human world.

Lauren was woken up by Bo's whimpering, as she sat up on the couch she grew concerned for the beautiful succubus trying to escape whatever it may be she was dreaming of.  
>Lauren got up from the couch, the one she had been sleeping on after escaping the new Ash, and proceeded towards Bo's bedroom.<p>

As Lauren sat upon the bed next to Bo she could see the great distress she was in. She began to stroke the side of Bo's face, sometimes stroking her hair behind her ear, soothing her into a more calm state. Bo's breathing began to slow and her body became more still. Lauren, satisfied with helping Bo, moved to get up to go back to the couch. As she turned to leave she heard Bo whimper her name.

"Lauren...Lauren please..." Bo cried out. Suddenly she jumped from her sleep, breathing heavily and gripping her bed sheets in fear. Lauren ran over to her and embraced a frightened Bo.

"Bo it's ok, I'm here, no need to be frightened." Lauren reassured her, holding her head against her chest and stroking her hair again. Bo tightly held on to Lauren.

"I'm sorry, it was so horrible" Bo whispered. She looked up at Lauren, her eyes filled watery yet Lauren could sense how grateful Bo was to have her hold her like this.

"I know, it's fine, I'm here, go back to sleep" Lauren looked deep into Bo's eyes, feeling that familiar sense of wanting and she didn't know if she could resist kissing her in this moment of Bo's slightly weakened and scared state. For once Lauren felt like the stronger female, the protector, this slightly turned her on and she didn't know if this was wrong of her.

Just then, as if she was reading her mind, Bo's lips were on Laurens and the two women could feel each other's heat, and smell each other's aroused sweet scent.

Bo pulled back to see Laurens reaction and with that realised it was ok to proceed; she did so by trailing her finger down Laurens neck to the top of her breast. She then pulled Laurens top off and groped her right breast, playing with the nipple now and again. She then grabbed her face and passionately kissed her. Lauren reacted and forcefully lifted Bo's top off, revealing her large beautiful breasts. At the sight Laurens cunt began to throb and her nipples became hard as she saw Bo's do the same. There touch upon each other was like electricity pulsating through each other's body.

The two girls were now topless and touching each other's breasts and kissing one another's lips and neck. Lauren was ravenous and hungry for Bo. She grabbed Bo by the hips and pulled her onto her legs.

Bo sat on top of Lauren, straddling her, moaning as Lauren sucked on and licked her nipples. Bo groaned from the feeling of Laurens tongue riding over her smooth skin. Both their breathing had quickened, letting out groans and gasping now and again for oxygen has the electricity intensified.

Lauren lowered Bo onto the bed, now lying over the top of her, she put her hand on one of her breasts and then trailed in all the way down to her knickers, and she slipped her hand in and started to rub Bo's clit with her finger. Bo's cunt was throbbing and wet, she let out another groan. Lauren knew that Bo was enjoying it and slipped her fingers inside her, thrusting in and out and curling her fingers upward to hit that sensitive spot.

"Bo you are so fucking beautiful" Lauren said as she licked and bit Bo's neck.

"Oh god... no, Lauren...you are too good at this" Bo kissed Lauren on the lips again.

Bo tried to kiss Lauren but the feeling was too much and instead could only gasp from the pleasure. As Lauren kissed Bo's neck and thrusted her fingers faster she could feel Bo's inner walls tensing and untensing, she knew that Bo was close. Bo's body bucked two or three times as the feeling started to race through her body and she began to move her hips against Laurens fingers as if she was fucking.

"Oh gods...Lauren...fuck...I'm coming...god don't...Lauren don't...stop" Bo tried to speak in between her groans and gasps for air.  
>then suddenly that all too familiar feeling took over and Bo came, he body tensing as she gripped the bed sheets with one hand and Laurens hair with the other, letting out a load groan, her breathing escalated. Lauren was panting to, both from her arousal and hard work at pleasuring Bo.<p>

"Lauren that was amazing" Bo panted, trying to regain her breath.

"You're welcome" Lauren smiled...happy with her accomplishment.

As Bo composed herself she looked to Lauren and kissed her passionately.

"Now my turn" Bo said with a devilish smile.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! This is my first fan fiction submission! :)<p> 


End file.
